So glad i have you
by WritersBlock26
Summary: The story of how Fred and Hermione got together on the wedding day not a great summary but try it one shot


Au: ok Fred didn't die in my story obviously this is my first story so please be kind to me

Disclaimer: characters aren't mine all belong to the awesome J K Rowling

* * *

-Ginny slowly tied the clip into my hair which was held tight by pins placed strategically through my hair the curls which I normally despise for their unruliness were now a cascade of chestnut brown locks that kind of reminded me of a princess then again the fact that I was wearing a white gown didn't help with the royal look if you haven't guessed already I'm getting married and let's just say excited didn't compare to how I felt all the years I dreamt of true love and a prince charming and they were all coming true in an hours time I would finally be Mrs. Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember it like it was yesterday I was sitting at the weasleys kitchen table eating chocolate ice cream, I had been living there since the war had ended when Fred walked in "what you doing Mione are you sad because I was under the impression woman only ate ice cream and chocolate when sad so what's the problem"

"har de har har I'm just hot idiot" not really I was sad Ron had spent the entire day parading lavender the slag in front of my face as some sick form of revenge for me breaking up with him though I thought we had left it on good terms obviously I was wrong .

"Oh you wound me for someone who's a genius you sure have a hard time recognizing other geniuses" he laughed all smug like and I decided that it was time to deflate his ego a bit.

"Oh Fred I don't know about the whole genius thing but you're not stupid"

"Well I'll take what I can get "

"Probably a good idea cause I'm not one to flatter too much" I couldn't help but laugh at the light chatter that always seemed to flow easy when you're with the Weasley twins

"But seriously Mione everything okay because I noticed the tension with you and Ron as well as lavender and correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you were okay with the breakup"

"I was but it hasn't even been two weeks and he's already replaced me with a prettier girl that laughs at all his jokes and pets his ego you know what else am I supposed to think besides that I'm replaceable with some one who's better than me" I took a large breath and tried not to cry and Fred just sat there and listened to me rant

"I guess he never really loved me yeah "he didn't say anything for a while but when he did he put his hand on mine and rubbed soothing circles into my skin

"You Miss Granger are incredibly smart the brightest which off her age and Ron is stupid for thinking you're not better than lavender"

"Fred men don't want smart woman they want sexy and hot woman I'm neither"

"Mione trust me I can't speak for Ron but I can assure you that I would thank the gods every day if I had a woman like you, you are so much prettier then lavender you're beautiful and you don't need to show it off like she does for people to recognize it"

"You mean that Fred really"

"Yes I swear on my pranking ability "

"oh well I guess it must be true then" I laugh along with him and relish the feeling his flattery has invoked within me I can't quite place what it is when I tell him I'm going to head to my room "as I climbed the stairs I realize that I have a might have a new crush on one halve of the pranksters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong Mione you seem a bit spacey" Ginny's voice pulls me out my memory

"Nothing just remembering good times, should we start on my make up so long "she smiles at me

"Sure so what were you remembering about "

"The time I fell for Fred "

"oh yes well I can say it was a shock to the whole family to see you together never thought you two would get together but looking back now I can't see it any other way you two are perfect for each other" Ginny thought it was a shock than she should have seen my reaction to Fred's attentions the first time he asked me out I thought he was he would never like me, looking back now I can't help but laugh at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the burrows garden just sitting under an orchid tree reading some book to be quite honest I couldn't remember what book I was reading all I could think about was a tall man with red hair that resembles flames in the wind and blue eyes that put the prettiest oceans to shame eyes that hold mischief and humor in them. I sound like a love struck fool and that's probably because I am I was in love with Fredrick Gideon Weasley and because of that I'm doomed.

We had been spending more time together since that incident at lunch a month ago and I had fallen head over heels. I was suddenly brought out of my silly thoughts when someone came up behind me I knew who it was there's no one else who's smell I couldn't describe like that but if I had to guess I'd say it was the smell of fun.

"Hiya Mione watcha doing"

"Fighting a dragon while doing a rain dance why do you ask "he rolls his eyes at me and I resist the urge to laugh at him

"Im reading Fred "

"Okay so maybe it was a redundant question"

"You think "I laugh at him he looks all awkward just standing there I'm a bit nervous about the look in his eyes he lowers himself so that were both sitting and I want to reach out and hold his hand

"I wanted to ask you a question it's really important so I don't want you to interrupt until I'm done okay because I'm really nervous and if you interrupt I don't think I'll be able to ask it"

"Ok "you're kinda worrying me like a lot but I don't say that out loud don't want to spook him

"we've been spending a lot of time together in the last month" "yes" "you said you wouldn't interrupt "sorry" "seriously "he asked sarcastically I had the decency to blush a bit" well I like you your smart and pretty and funny in like a smart way and you think I'm funny which means a lot to me and I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday" he says it all so rushed that I barely catch it all but I do and my response is to drop my mouth and make gaping motions like a fish a very red one

"Oh um you don't have to if you don't want to I was just ah curios you know I thought maybe but never mind" he stutters out getting up to leave and I quickly grab his hand to pull myself up

"No ah not no as in I won't go as in no don't leave "

"So you'll go with me"

"Yes that would be lovely great wonderful I'm sorry I'm babbling I do that when I'm happy"

"You're happy that I asked you out"

"Yes ecstatic I kinda have a crush on you" I mutter all embarrassed now and I feel the blush start from my forehead and spread all the way to my stomach and he grabs my chin so I look at him

"That's great cause I kinda have a crush on you to miss granger" and then he laughs and I laugh with him so happy at the moment that I can't help it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to my changing room opens and harry and Ron walk in

"Hey guys um Ginny do you mind if we talk to Mione for a second" harry asks

"Sure just try not to monopolize the bride we still have to do her dress and nails "she leaves the room and I'm left standing in comfortable silence until harry comes up and hugs me

"Your beautiful Mione "

"Im not even wearing my dress "

"Still" Ron mutters and he comes to hug me to we all take a seat and I comment on how dashing they look in their tuxes

"We just came to say we love you Mione and were so happy for you your like our sister and were glad you found Fred and if he ever hurts you were going to break him in half" Harry laughed along with Ron trying to look all serious.

"I mean after voldemort he shouldn't be too hard to kill" we all crack up at that

"Oh boys I love you to and ill be sure to tell him you said that" I laugh but I'm tearing up a little I love them so much and there my favorite people in the world after the man at the end of the aisle.

"You guys should go make sure he doesn't run before I walk down the aisle" I laugh and they join I get a kiss on the cheek from each of them as they leave. I was so glad that they were supporting me when id first told them they didn't take it so well then again no one really did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two days since Fred had asked me and most of the weasleys were at the burrow for supper there was Ginny harry Ron Lavender George Fred Percy bill fleur and Victoire their daughter me and Fred hadn't said anything about the date not because we were hiding it it just didn't seem like everyone had to know Percy had just passed me the mash when Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"I do love when the family gets together like this I barely see any of you"

"Mom half of us live here "

"Yes Ronald but none of your brothers do and I miss them"

"You see us like every second day "Fred states and laughs go all around but Mrs. Weasley continues undisturbed

"I think we should all have a picnic this Saturday how about that who can all come and no excuses"

"We can come mom Victoire oh so loves visiting her grandma and granddad "bill chuckled at hi comment

"And we love seeing her I can't wait to have more grandchildren"

"Slow down mom let us find wives first "George laughed at his joke but still said he could come Ron and lavender could make as could harry and Ginny and Percy said he would see and then it was Fred's turn but he couldn't go because we had our date

"what do you mean you can't go what else are you doing Fred and don't lie to me "Fred blushes at his mom demands and turns slightly to look at me I don't know what to say so I just shrug my shoulders as in you handle it.

"I'm going on a date mom "every ones listening now and George looks suspicious of his brother at not knowing what he's talking about

"Oh that's great with who?"

"Umm" Fred stutters and I'm tempted to save him but I'm not jumping in the middle of a circle of sharks I think laughing inside

"Who Fred I want to know"

"Well it's me Mrs. Weasley"

"You what dear"

"His date on Saturday" so many things happened at once Ron jumped up harry chocked on his juice Mrs. Weasley squealed Mr. Weasley smiled George patted Fred on the back and Ginny laughed bill and fleur just looked a little surprised

"When did you two get together!" Ginny demanded and by this point I was bright red and smiling all happily

"Oh that's wonderful you to" Mrs. Weasley said and Mr. Weasley nodded his acceptance at the blossoming relationship

"How'd that happen "Harry asked he looked a tad bit angry?

"Bloody hell how could you Hermione first me now my brother "Ron stated angrily looking quite upset

"Watch out fleur seems Hermione's checking of the Weasley men"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said hotly

"Ron how could you!" Ginny yelled

"Ronald Weasley you insufferable prat you know that's not true and I'm hurt that you would think that "

"Come on it does look suspicious first you dump me"

"Yes because we had nothing in common and you were an idiot "I interjected at this point the whole table looked quite angry at Ron's outburst and lavender looked kind of embarrassed

"I think I'm going Mrs. Weasley "

"Sorry guys I think ill shall join her" me and Fred left the kitchen through the back door and steadily made our way to the apparition point

"Don't listen to him Mione hell come around, and if not we can just ignore him"

"I guess I'm just sad you know I thought I friendship would trump any disagreement we had'

"He'll get over it in no time and if you think it will help we don't have to go out on Saturday"

"No no I still want to go out that's if you still want to I mean" So quick I don't know if he even heard me but he must of because he replied

"Of course I still want you to go out with me" he smiles

"And since were both in agreement how about I pick you up at 7:00"I smiled up at him and when I was home that night lying in bed I just laughed drunk with happiness about my date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time I was wearing a beautiful white lace gown that flowed out at the bottom Mrs. Weasley my mom, Ginny and Luna were all in my room and it was time Mrs. Weasley and my mom went to find their seats and I was left with the bridesmaids

"You look beautiful Mione like a fairy princess"

"Thanks Luna"

"Hey Mione your going to be my sister in like an hour "she laughed and I joined her

"Yes soon I'm going to be Mrs. Fred Weasley I'm so happy this day is finally here" the music started to play we chose an Irish folk melody as the song I'll walk down the aisle to. Ginny went first then Luna and when it was my turn my father came and took my hand and started to lead me down the aisle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday was finally here and I was dancing around my room trying on all my clothes while Ginny sat there and booed or yeahed my choices in cloths unsurprisingly she booed most of my choices so far and I was running out of closet to dig through

"This is useless Ginny I look hideous in everything "I moaned as I flopped on my bed staring at the ceiling

"Oh Mione you know that's not true you just want to be sexy don't you "

"Kinda yeah" I muttered blushing

"That's what I thought now I have the perfect dress for you it's just at my house let me get it while you bath"

"Okay" I went to have my bath I used the coconut flavored bath gel it was Fred's favorite smell and by the time I was done Ginny had set up a whole table full of beauty products , let's just say in two hours I was waxed plucked brushed nails painted makeup put on and all dressed up

"Ginny you're amazing I'm so pretty"

"You were always pretty Mione just you hid it behind ugly cloths "she laughed and I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not but at that moment the door bell rang signaling that my date was here as Ginny went back to her room or Harry's don't know and don't want to know I went outside to great Fred he was incredible he wore a suite and he had flowers for me

"Thanks you look great very handsome"

"And you look stunning Mione are you ready for me to escort you"

"Escort me well your being extra charming tonight"

"Well every princess needs her prince charming and you're certainly a princess Mione"

"I thought growing in the wizarding world that you didn't read stories like that "

"I've always thought muggle fairytales were fascinating I first read them when a muggle student gave them to me to read in my first year"

"Well I learn more about you each day "

"Stay with me forever and you'll learn all my secrets"

"I might take you up on that offer forever sounds quite nice"

"I'd be so lucky "

It was a great evening we had supper downtown and ice cream from Fortsecue's I learnt his favorites was orange and mines raspberry then we walked through Diagon alley just talking about anything and everything it was nearing 11:00 when we finally stood at the end of the road to the burrow we slow so much trying to extend our time together hesitant to leave each other's company

"Fred I'm so glad you asked me out I had so much fun"

"Me too Mione would you like to do this again"

"Yes id love that umm I should probably go inside "

"Yeah just one more thing"

"What"

"Aren't you suppose to kiss me so I turn into a prince"

"Oh Fred I think your already my prince"

"Kiss me anyway"

"ok" it took me by surprise the fire that spread through my veins like lava was running all over my body his kiss didn't just send sparks it ignited all my nerves and left me a pile of melted goo id never felt like this before nothing close to this mind blowing sensation when we pulled apart I was hyperventilating trying to inhale because id forgotten to breath and Fred seemed to be having the same problem and I just laughed at the magic of it all and the love id found in Fred Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I turn to face the front at the back of the church it took all of two seconds to find those eyes when they spotted me the radiated pure happiness joy and love and I knew if I could see my eyes they'd reflect the same things I steadily walked down the aisle and thanked whatever fairy godmother I must have for the perfect prince because all the fights that led up to this perfect moment was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Id stormed out into the road so angry at him we'd been living together for a year now and he had yet to tell me that he still had his ex girlfriends tops that she left in the house packed in his closet I'm not stupid I know him and Angelina Johnson were almost engaged before she left to pursue her career with the hollyhead harpies but I thought he was over her but I guess not and when I questioned him when he got home he got all angry and said it was none of my business at this point I was hysterical tears streaming down my face and id ended up lost in some back alley that I couldn't recognize when I heard footsteps coming up behind me I quietly grab my wand even though the war had ended some death eaters had still escaped and we still had to be on guard when the figure came behind the last corner and was in my view there was no mistaking that red hair

"What do you want Fred"

"Mione please let me explain"

"Explain what! How you still have feelings for her and were obviously using me as a bookmark!"

"That's not true I love you Mione with my entire heart more than you could ever know I need you to believe me"

"Believe if that's true why were you keeping all her stuff still Fred"

"Because it's a part of my life that I just wasn't ready to let go of yet"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Just that having that stuff reminded me of important things"

"What important things?"

"That you're my molly!"

"What?"

"I'm your Arthur and you're my molly were perfect for each other well get married have seven kids and live happily ever after"

"You really think that"

"Yes I do I love you Mione and I want you with me forever" he'd gotten down onto one knee and I didn't know what to say my heart was racing at the speed of light and I was so shocked.

"I know this isn't the perfect time I had a whole thing planned at flourish and blots I've been carrying this ring around with me since December" the ring was beautiful rubies cut into the shape of my favorite flowers daisies and wrapped around them were rows of diamonds it was breathtaking he was breathtaking

"Would you Hermione jean granger do me the honors of becoming my wife? "

"Yes yes yes a thousand times yes of course I'll marry you Fred" he jumped up and we were both attacking each other with our mouths I had tears of joy running down my face and Fred couldn't stop laughing

"Fred?"

"Yes Mione"

"I don't think I can have seven children just so many you know'

"I have to agree why don't we start on just making one so long "he was kissing me again and we apparated straight into our bedroom where we proved our love repeatedly through the night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was at the front of the church and my dad had just handed me over to Fred when the priest started to talked I blocked most of it out and just looked at Fred and then it came time for the vows

"Now the groom may say his vow"

"Hermione, since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side. That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family I, take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I am so glad you choose me to be your prince charming and I plan to honor that title till the day I die, there will be no other for me but you I love you Mione forever and always"

"Now the bride" the priest called I took a deep breath and shook of the tears that his vows conjured and steadied myself to speak of my undying love to the man in front of me.

"Fred, I promise to respect you as an equal and to recognize that your interest, desires and needs  
are as important as mine. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you when they are bad. I can't wait to grow old together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love  
without condition, completely and forever. Fred I promise to never fail to see the humor in your jokes to be your princess no matter what the situation to love you undeniably forever and always."

"You may now exchange the rings "I turned back to Ginny to get my ring and Fred did the same with George then we both turned towards each other and placed the rings on the others fingers we chose gold bands with Gallic not on them and in Latin the phrase you are my entire life.

"Now you may kiss the bride"

"Always a pleasure" Fred joked before sweeping me down and planting a big kiss on my lips once he was there I never wanted him to leave we kissed for a couple of minutes but then the audience started to whistle and cat call we decided to pull apart we all moved towards the reception we all had the first course and drinks were served toast were made all were so sweet and Georges one was very funny but there were a lot of inappropriate remarks about our sex lives but nothing we couldn't all laugh at it was all going according to schedule and it was time for the first dance me and Fred had chose accidently in love we know it was a muggle song but it showed us perfectly and it was fun which really symbolized all Fred strived for in life.

"You ready for this baby"

"Of course I've been practicing the waltz for a whole month" the dance floor had cleared and we went to stand in the middle and then the song started to play

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it **

Fred was spinning me around and at this point we were both laughing like little kids

"So Fred did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Why yes I did how about you was it good for you too" Fred said wiggling his eyebrows I just laughed sometimes he was so funny

"Oh yes simply the best"

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

"I'm so glad I have you Mr. Weasley"

"I'm so glad I have you Mrs. Weasley" then he laughed

"I like the sound of that Mrs. Weasley has a nice ring to it doesn't it"

"Yes it sure does"

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

**So I said I'm a snowball running**  
**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**  
**Melting under blue skies**  
**Belting out sunlight**  
**Shimmering love**

"Almost time for our honeymoon Mione"

"Well you sound eager"

"Who wouldn't be going to bed with you?"

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning**  
**Mean we're never alone,**  
**Never alone, no, no**

**Come on, Come on**  
**Move a little closer**  
**Come on, Come on**  
**I want to hear you whisper**  
**Come on, Come on**

**Settle**** down inside my love**

"so glad I married you Fred never been happier"

"me too Mione me to"  
**  
****Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love**  
**Accidentally in love**

_**[x7]**_

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**  
**Accidentally**

_**[x2]**_

**Come on, come on**  
**Spin a little tighter**  
**Come on, come on**  
**And the world's a little brighter**  
**Come on, come on**  
**Just get yourself inside her**

"I'll love you forever and always Mione"  
**  
Love ...I'm in love**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in my garden reading a novel when someone jumped on my lap

"Hey mom how'd you and dad meet?"

"Oh Lucy that's such a long story!"

"Still I want to hear it"

"Really why "

"Just because"

"Okay so it all started when your uncle Ron was being a jerk"

The end


End file.
